


Troublemaker

by Lola_Tenshi



Series: Catboy!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is always getting himself into trouble, something his owners seem unable to prevent. Kitty!Baek ft. his owners XiuHan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> A side story of my SuChenLay fic "Three is (Never) a Crowd". Hope you enjoy this, as it's the filthiest thing I've ever written to date!

_Crash_

"Baekhyun."

The sound of his name spoken in exasperation barely phases Baekhyun, who stares at the now broken lamp on the floor. He had been running around, chasing Jongdae who was visiting, when his sock clad feet slid out from under him sending him head first into the light fixture. Jongdae is off to the side, ears pressed flat to the side of his head and looking cautiously towards the kitchen door where they both heard the reprimanding voice come from. 

When Baekhyun finally does look, Minseok is leaning against the door frame, brows raised and lips turned down into a frown.

"Baekhyun," Minseok repeats, sounding less patient. His gaze is trained unwaveringly on Baekhyun, ignoring the other hybrid for the moment. "Were you running again?"

"Sorry, hyung," Jongdae answers instead. His ears are pressed flat to his head, hands grasped together tightly, a posture looking every bit remorseful. "We were playing tag and got carried away. It was an accident that Baekhyun ran into the lamp."

Baekhyun grins. He can feel the way his tail swishes back and forth behind him contently, knowing that the motion will only rile Minseok up. "Yeah, hyung. It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was," Minseok intones, looking unconvinced, "seeing as this is the third lamp this month you've _'accidentally'_ broken."

"Sorry, we'll try to play more gently next time." Baekhyun smiles, tilting his head to the side. When Minseok and Lu Han had first adopted him, the motion might have appeased either of his owners, now all it does is draw an exasperated sigh from Minseok.

"Jongdae, Joonmyun just texted me asking when you were going home. Something about you having plans for dinner?" Minseok spares Jongdae a brief glance, but then he's back to looking at Baekhyun. It's almost like he's afraid of what will happen if he keeps his eyes of the hybrid for more than a few seconds.

Jongdae perks up at the name of one of his boyfriends, tail twitching excitedly. "Oh, that's right! We're going out with Yixing tonight." He shoots Baekhyun an apologetic look. "I'll see you later Baek?"

"Yeah, see you later." Baekhyun waves at his friend, his own gaze still firmly glued to Minseok.

"Well then, I'll see myself out. It was nice visiting, thank you for having me." Jongdae darts out quickly, sensing the rising tension between Minseok and Baekhyun.

"Bye, Jongdae."

Baekhyun watches Jongdae's quick retreat, only moving when the door shuts with a bang. Satisfied that his friend really is gone, Baekhyun slinks up to Minseok, reaching up to tug on one of the man's sleeves. Standing just to the side of his owner assures Baekhyun that the older man is seeing him from a good angle.

"Really, Baek?" Minseok sighs, voice surprisingly affectionate considering the stern tone he had been using. He reaches up to scratch behind Baekhyun's ear, eliciting a delighted rumble from the catboy. "Another lamp? Can't you find something else to destroy when you're fooling around with Jongdae?"

"It's not like I'm targeting the lamps on purpose," Baekhyun pouts, deliberately sticking out his lower lip. "They're just always there when I loose my footing."

"Yes, well now I have to explain to Lu Han why his favorite lamp is in the trash. So don't think you're getting by this time."

He tries, he really does, but Baekhyun can't stop the snort from escaping. "Are you going to punish me?"

Minseok stares hard at him, one brow raised, but doesn't answer.

"In that case, I look forward to it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Baekhyun's lounging on the bed he shares with Minseok and Lu Han, laying flat on his stomach and playing with his phone. About ten minutes ago he heard Lu Han announce his return from work, and ever since Baekhyun could feel a sense anticipation growing in his stomach. The quiet whispers from both men on the other side of the bedroom door weren't helping.

Opening and immediately closing the same phone app for the hundredth time, Baekhyun hefts out an impatient sigh. Before he can repeat the action, Baekhyun tosses the device off the bed, listening as it makes a few soft thumping noises on the carpet.

With what must be coincidental timing, the sound of his phone on the ground masks the sound of bedroom door opening and shutting behind him, so when another body joins him on the bed, Baekhyun practically jumps out of his skin.

"Oh, ho. Someone's feeling jumpy today." Comes Lu Han's teasing voice right next to his ear. "I wonder why, hmm?"

"I'm not jumpy, I don't know what you're talking about," Baekhyun defends automatically, not really taking a moment to think about what he's saying. He turns his head to the side so he can look at Lu Han, taking note of how the older's eyes are sparkling in amusement.

"Not jumpy? That's funny considering I just saw your body leave the bed for a moment when I sat next to you," Lu Han chuckles, reaching forward to gently run a finger down Baekhyun's cheek. The motion has Baekhyun's heart skipping a beat, ears twitching at the unexpected feeling.

Baekhyun leans his head into the gesture, humming softly, feeling how his tail has taken up a slow swaying back and forth behind him. "Okay, fine. Maybe I jumped a little."

"Baekhyun."

It's with a sense of deja vu that has Baekhyun remembering how Minseok said his name in the same tone earlier, and he knows exactly where this conversation is going.

"Yes?" he sing-songs, tilting his head with a grin.

"That's not going to work on me right now, Baekhyun. Minseok told me what happened with the lamp." Lu Han's voice takes on a steely tone, fingers entwining themselves into Baekhyun's hair to give a sharp tug. "You know it wasn't cheep."

For a second Baekhyun actually does feel remorseful, but it's quickly swept aside with thoughts of what's to come next. "Sorry Lu Han, it was an accident. Was chasing after Jongdae and lost my footing."

Lu Han sighs, shoulders briefly drooping. "We've told you not to run in the house, if you want to play chase with Jongdae take it outside next time."

Baekhyun flattens his ears. "Okay, we will."

"Thank you, that's all Minseok and I ask." Lu Han smiles, ruffling Baekhyun's hair appreciatively, completely contradicting what he says next. "Now then, how are you going to make it up to me? That was my favorite lamp, after all."

"I think I have an idea."

This time Baekhyun manages not to jump even though he wasn't expecting Minseok's voice from near the door. He hears some shuffling, then feels the bed dip behind him, concealing Minseok from view. It means that when Lu Han smirks at whatever Minseok does, Baekhyun has no idea why or what it means.

"Baekhyunnie," Lu Han drawls, leaning in so he can nuzzle one of the catboy's ears. "Do you remember your safeword."

_Safeword?_

The anticipation that had been curling tightly in Baekhyun's belly now triples, exploding in a flurry of excited butterflies. There's no doubt in his mind how his pupils must be blown wide, arousal igniting in his lower belly.

He doesn't even have to think about it, the word practically rolling off his tongue. "Kimchi."

"Good boy," Lu Han practically purrs, as though he's the cat hybrid and not Baekhyun. "Now do us a favor and scoot up the bed a little further."

Baekhyun instantly complies, pulling his hands and knees underneath him so he can scooch forward the short distance until the other makes a satisfied noise.

"Alright, now give me you hands." Lu Han demands, humming contently when Baekhyun does so.

It catches Baekhyun off guard when Lu Han just holds his hands for a moment in both of his, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his wrists. It's over before he can think too much of the action, Lu Han pulling the appendages together and stretching them out so Baekhyun can grab a hold of his head board.

"Don't move." Lu Han is moving before his demand is finished, leaning back towards what Baekhyun guesses is Minseok. When he does return, he's holding one of Minseok's silk ties in his hands and Baekhyun feels his body flush warmly at the sight. It also reminds him that he's still fully clothed, which Lu Han ignores in favor of wrapping the soft material around his wrists before looping it in the door knock installed on their wooden headboard exclusively for this purpose.

"But my shirt," Baekhyun whines, widening his eyes when Lu Han looks at him. "Aren't you going to take it off? It's going to get gross and sweaty."

Lu Han is unsympathetic as he strokes Baekhyun spine, just enough to have the catboy arching forward into the mattress. "You can keep it on, no need to remove it."

"But-"

"You'll be fine. Now be quiet, or I'm going to have to find something else to keep your mouth occupied," Lu Han threatens, adding in an another tug of Baekhyun's hair.

While the two bickered back and forth, Baekhyun barely registered feeling Minseok's fingertips trail teasingly down his back. First feather light touches over his shirt, then more firmly directly on skin. Baekhyun hissed, upper body flinching forward mid shiver.

"Hey, Han. Come hold his hips up for a second," Minseok interrupts. He had slipped his fingertips underneath Baekhyun's shorts and was playing with the hem of his boxer briefs, but with Lu Han's help had them quickly removed. In no time, he had Baekhyun's legs bent under his belly, putting his ass on full display.

Definitely feeling like he was on full display, and a little surprised how fast things were progressing, Baekhyun wiggled his hips enticingly. "What, no foreplay tonight? Not even a kiss?" He didn't have a problem with that, kisses could be given at any time.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Lu Han teases, shifting so he's sitting by Baekhyun's head again. He moves the pillows around, working on making himself comfortable, but to Baekhyun's dismay he's just out of reach.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Baekhyun grumbles, making both of the others chuckle. "You're too far away."

"Maybe instead of worrying about where Lu Han is, you should be concerned about me," Minseok drawls, slipping his hands back underneath the catboy's shirt to push them flat up his back. The drag of hands against his bare back this time has Baekhyun arching, shivering pleasantly and feeling goosebumps form when fingers retreat. When Minseok repeats the action, Baekhyun feels his cock twitch, blood starting to burn under his skin.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" Baekhyun pushes back, shuddering when Minseok's hands find purchase on his hips. They squeeze once, hard enough to leave indents, then move further to cup his ass.

"Well, if you keep this attitude up, I might just leave you tied up with a cock ring on. Or, maybe I'll have my fun with Lu Han while all you can do is watch."

Baekhyun whimpers, the image of Minseok and Lu Han fucking playing out in his head, causing his cock to give a much more violent twitch than the first. As much he would love to sit back and watch the two go at it, he knows from experience that not being able to touch would be torture. Baekhyun isn't looking forward to reliving that experience any time soon.

"Fine, I'll behave," he sniffs. Baekhyun shifts so his shoulders dip down towards the bed enough for him to rest his head. From this angle he's staring at Lu Han's hip, but all it takes is tilting his head to see Lu Han's face. When he notices the other staring back at him intensely, Baekhyun grins and sticks his tongue out to lick at his upper lip. Okay, so maybe behave was the wrong word to use.

Lu Han scoffs, "Yeah, right. I'll believe that the day pigs fly."

Baekhyun hums when he feels Minseok press a kiss to one of the dimples of his lower back, a puff of warm air startling him when Minseok snorts at Lu Han's comment. From there, Baekhyun feels the soft skin of Minseok's lips glide across to other dimple before making the trek further down. Anticipation has Baekhyun curling his toes in the bed sheets, eyes fluttering shut so he can focus solely on Minseok.

Parting his cheeks with both hands, Minseok doesn't waste any time before licking firmly over puckered flesh and Baekhyun crows. The feeling of warm wetness laving over his sensitive entrance has Baekhyun tilting his hips back, trying to press harder against Minseok's tongue. But the oldest has a firm grip on his hips, and Baekhyun is getting no where with his sad attempts, except to prompt Lu Han into laughter.

"More," he whines, still trying to push back.

Minseok chuckles, the sound reverberating against skin, sending a round of sensitive twitches up Baekhyun's spine. He doesn't stop though, but neither does he comply with Baekhyun's request.

"More? More what Baekhyun? You're going to have to be more specific than that." Lu Han teases, gently lifting the catboy's head by his chin. All Baekhyun can see is Lu Han now, can smell his musky cologne from the wrist just beneath his nose, but all he can feel is Minseok behind him.

"T-tongue," he stutters, "more please."

He feels more than hears Minseok's hum, hips jerking forward slightly. Just when Baekhyun thinks that Minseok is ignoring his plea, he almost stops breathing when Minseok's response is to instead suck harshly on the puckered skin just above his hole. When Minseok continues to do this, alternating harsh sucking with the gentle lapping of his tongue, Baekhyun does hold his breath. It's only with Lu Han stroking his ears and murmuring reassuringly that Baekhyun releases his breath.

"Shit," Baekhyun groans. "Are you trying to make me come from your tongue alone?"

Minseok finally pulls his head away, and Baekhyun nearly groans in relief from the break of stimulation. If it weren't for Minseok's hands still firmly planted on his ass, Baekhyun would have melted into the sheets. At least that way he could have rutted his erection against the sheets, instead he's left ass high enough in the air that all his dick is doing is dripping a mess beneath him.

"Lu Han, the lube." Minseok's voice is husky, no doubt aroused himself.

"Yes, sir." Lu Han winks, then rolls over to shuffle through their bedside table. He finds it right away of course, Baekhyun having placed it where it was easily accessible earlier that day.

Baekhyun's gaze is focused back on Lu Han as he listens to the cap of the lube pop open, Minseok pouring some on his fingers. Once he hears the click of it shutting, and a barely there thud of the bottle hitting the sheets, Baekhyun unintentionally tenses in excitement.

"Hey now, why are you tensing up? We've done this many times now, you know it's only going to make it hurt." Minseok rubs a hand (the one without lube on it thankfully) soothingly along his back, eliciting a rumbling purr from Baekhyun.

It's only when Baekhyun has relaxed again that Minseok runs lube-slick fingers along his entrance, rubs small circles along the tight pucker then back and forth as though he's going to dip a finger in. But he doesn't, which is absolutely maddening.

"Minseok," Baekhyun whines desperately. "Come on."

"Oh, you want more? How about this, is this enough?" Minseok presses a finger against the flesh, just hard enough that a fingertip pushes by muscles, and Baekhyun could cry tears of frustration. Minseok is torturing him, Baekhyun is convinced of this.

"No, more," he demands, attempting to wiggle back and pull the finger in further.

"More?" Minseok doesn't elaborate beyond that, just slides his finger in further with an obscene squelching noise.

Baekhyun moans deeply, mouth wide open. "Yes!"

When Minseok's finger starts to move, dragging against sensitive skin agonizingly slow, Baekhyun feels tears start to gather in his eyes. Minseok doesn't wait long before working a second finger in beside the first, the stretch barely anything.

However, what Baekhyun isn't prepared for, is Minseok's apparent mission to find his prostate. As soon as the second finger is firmly seated in Baekhyun's ass, Minseok hooks them down and feels along the walls. By the time Baekhyun realizes what Minseok is doing, he's surprised by an intense jab of pleasure shooting up his spine and leaving his mouth in a chocked gasp.

"There we go," Minseok mumbles mostly to himself, rubbing his fingers in small circles so that the digits never leave the spongy tissue.

The tears gathering in Baekhyun's eyes now fall, and he must be quite the sight. Or, at least Lu Han seems to think so.

"Beautiful. You're so pretty, Baby." He murmurs, ducking down under Baekhyun's arm to press open mouth kisses to the catboy's lips. It's not much of a kiss, seeing as Baekhyun is too busy letting out breathy groans and whines to participate, but that doesn't seem to deter the other.

"Ready to come yet, Baek? Come with my fingers pressed against you just like this?" Minseok presses hard against the spongy tissue, and Baekhyun thinks he's going to black out from pleasure. What does happen is that his hips jerk so hard that not even Minseok's grip can stop him.

A few more circles of Minseok's fingertips, the pads rough against his nerve endings, and Baekhyun is coming with a howl. His back arches against the bed so much that his stomach ends up rubbing into come stained sheets, his ears full of white noise.

Once he comes down from the pleasure, body wilting, Baekhyun can hear Minseok and Lu Han talking amongst each other. Then there's a towel wiping at the back of this thighs, no doubt cleaning off cum and lube.

"Are you with us again," Lu Han asks, petting his hair.

"Mm hm."

"Just barely then," he chuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Baekhyun mumbles, tongue feeling a little heavy in his mouth. Mostly, at this point, his body buzzes tired.

"Why don't you take a nap then, and when you're ready we can continue playing." Lu Han wiggles his eyebrows playfully, and Baekhyun snorts.

He can't argue though, a nap right now sounds great.


End file.
